peanut_otterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel McDank
Pixel McDank '''(or '''Pixel McDank-Maizono-Mioda-Togami, '''born '''Hester Kacie Booth-Chang on July 15, 2002) is a female character that appears in almost every episode of Peanut Otter's Disco. Her theme song is "I Am Peter Griffin" from Family Guy. Personality Pixel is very energetic and restless, but never hesitates to tell someone if they're overreacting, being illogical, or simply an asshole. If you get on her good side, Pixel is loyal, defensive and opens up about her feelings if needed, but she only vents to people she truly trusts. Her many interests include Happy Days, The Go-Go's, 2NE1, North Korea (she even moved there for a stint in "The Woke Commie Kid"), stuffed animal collecting and bootleg products. Pixel's hyperactive and overly happy personality can be explained, taking her sleeping schedule into account (she's usually sleeping by 2:00 to 2:30 in the morning), and strangely enough usually wakes up at 9:30, and hates waking up any later than 10:30. Relationships with other characters Generally, Pixel gets along with almost everyone in the disco, specifically Miroir, Sophie and Luan, all of which she has formed strong, trustful bonds with. She has also been noted to getting along with Marco (until he commited suicide in Season 3), Demencia and Tenko. If Pixel does not like a person, she will act secretive, passive-agressive and obnoxious, but if she really dislikes or even hates the person, she will be ignorant and rude. International voice actresses *Albanian - Suela Xhonuzi *American English - PixelMiette *American Spanish - Melissa Gedeón *Australian - Isla Fisher *Belgian - Carole Baillien *Brazilian Portugese - Miá Mello *British English - Sally Taylor-Isherwood *Bulgarian - Poli Genova *Canadian English - PixelMiette *Chinese - Xie Na *Croatian - Nina Kraljić *Czech - Jitka Moučková *Danish - Annevig Schelde Ebbe *Dutch - Georgina Verbaan *Egyptian Arabic - Nesma Mahgoub *Estonian - Hele Körve *European Portugese - Mafalda Luís de Castro *European Spanish - Tania Ugía *Filipino - Ayla de Joya *Finnish - Heljä Heikkinen *Canadian French (Quebec) - Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse *French - Chloé Hollings *German - Julia Meynen *Greek - Vicky Kaya *Hebrew (Israeli) - Tami Barak (Season 1 - 16) Talya Barkai (Season 16 - 20) Shira Naor (Season 20 - present) *Hungarian - Titanilla Bogdányi *Icelandic - Ágústa Eva Erlendsdóttir *Indian - Kanika *Indonesian - Merysha Chandra *Irish English - Evanna Lynch *Italian - Asia Argento *Japanese - Sayaka Kanda *Korean - Jeong Hye-won *Malaysian - Nirayu Zuhdi *New Zealand English - Kate Elliot *Nigerian - Toks Olagundoye *Norwegian - Siri Nilsen *Pakistani - Ainy Jaffri *Persian - Shohreh Aghdashloo *Polish - Julia Kołakowska *Romanian - Laura Cosoi *Russian - Larisa Brokhman *Serbian - Iva Kevra *Slovene - Polona Juh *Swedish - Cornelia Dahlgren *Taiwanese - Vivian Hsu *Thai - Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul *Turkish - Rojda Demirer *Ukranian - Ruslana *Vietnamese - Huyền Chi Trivia *Pixel is one of the many LGBT characters, being bisexual with a romantic preference for girls. *Pixel's age has never been confirmed, until "Cirth Bercificate", where it reveals that she is 15 years old. *Her favorite food is seafood, and her favorite beverage is Crush soda. *She only lets certain people call her by her real name (Hester). Category:Characters Category:Self-inserts Category:Female characters Category:Humans